The Missing Sister
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: Rowen wants only one thing for his birthday, he wants his missing twin sister to come back to him and his father, but no one knows where she is. Melody is a new girl in town and Rowen believes she is his twin sister. Is she really his sister or not? read to find out. summary suck, better than it sounds and please be nice with it.


_Annie: We are back and with a new one shot!_

 **SB/Kierra: Why are we doing another one?**

 _Annie: Because I felt like it and I had started to write this out in a notebook and never finished it until recently when I started to write it in another notebook._

 **SB/Kierra: Oh, we don't own anything expect our OC's.**

 _Annie: Enjoy!_

* * *

Music filled the air as a young girl about 16 almost 17 years of age played a song on the flute she had, it was an old song, one that only she and one other person could play perfectly. Other people have tried but failed, there is no written sheet music, she and the other person made it up and they are able to play it from memory. She had no idea who the other person was but she felt that it was a male and in her heart, she knew, HE was playing it wherever HE was and she was right.

* * *

He was playing a song from memory that had no sheet music so no one else could play it as well, he was playing it on a violin, and it was his favorite instrument. He was playing it in a place where no one could hear him, since his friends except his childhood friend, did not know that he could play the violin. His childhood friend was with him at the moment out in the woods behind the house they lived in half the time, they lived with three other boys, one was like them and only lived there half the time while the other two lived there 24/7. The 3 boys were the same age as them, being 16-17 years old and the owner of the house was an older female about 23 years old.

"It has been a while since you have played that song." His friend said to him when he was done playing.

"I know." He replied with a sigh.

"We should head back." His friend told him as he stood up from where he had been sitting.

"Yeah we should." He agreed as he knelt to put his violin away.

The two boys walked back the way they came and his friend went into the kitchen and into the living room where the others were sitting. He went into the mudroom and up the stairs so his other friends wouldn't see the violin he had and he put it under his bed in the room that he shared with his childhood friend before he went to join his friends downstairs.

"What do you want for your birthday, Rowen?" Cye asked since his birthday was a month away.

"Nothing special, Cye." Rowen replied with a shrug.

"Are you sure?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied as he looked at his childhood friend, who knew what he was thinking about.

"The one thing you want the most is not a _thing_ , but a _who_." Sage said.

"Yeah." Rowen agreed, with a faraway look on his face.

"Who is it?" Kento asked.

"Someone who disappeared many years ago." Rowen said looking sad.

"Disappeared? How?" Mia asked as Rowen left the room, unable to talk about it aloud to his friends.

"It's a long and painful story." Sage said as he watched his friend head upstairs, he knew that Rowen was going up to the roof.

"How can it be painful?" Cye asked making Sage sigh.

"What I'm about to tell you, you guys have to promise me that you won't breathe a word of what I'm about to tell you to Rowen." Sage said as he turned to look at the others in the room.

"We promise." They all agreed.

"Is it that painful?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, it is. First off, the person that Rowen is wishing for is his identical twin sister; her name is Georgina, Georgy, Gee-Gee and Gee for short. Rowen's birthmother died giving birth to him and his twin sister and their father remarried. They called their step mother 'Momma Minka' and seven years later the three of them went to visit their step mother's parents; their father had been unable to go with them; and on their way back they were involved in horrible accident. My father was the first officer on the scene and he said that Rowen's step mom was dead when he got there. Rowen, himself was still in the car but he was badly hurt, his twin sister was nowhere to be found." Sage told them.

"You mean she disappeared?" Ryo asked a Sage took a breath.

"Yeah she did, everybody that was there looked for her but it was like she just disappeared into thin air. Rowen had amnesia for a year before it all came back to him and he questioned his father. I was with him when he remembered and his father told him that she had vanished and everyone believed her to be dead. Rowen threw a fit; he refused to believe his father, Rowen believes, to this day, that she is alive, out there somewhere. So every year on their birthday he wishes for her to come back to him. My family has been trying to make it come true but so far we haven't been able to find her." Sage finished explaining.

"Is there anything unique about her?" Mia asked.

"Not really thou there is a song the two of them know by heart, there is no written music for it since they made it up themselves. Rowen and his sister are both highly talented in music; they can pick up an instrument and play it as well as anyone who has played it their whole lives." Sage revealed.

"Wow." Cye said, everyone was impressed.

* * *

The next day Mia told the Ronins that a foreign exchange student from America will be living with her, Ryo and Cye. Her name was Melody Rose Orlinski and she was the oldest of 4 and she loved music. She was arriving in two days, and Kento, Sage, and Rowen decided to come over that day to meet her. When the ronins met Melody they were shocked that she looked a lot like Rowen, not including the purple in her blue hair.

"Melody, this is Kento, Sage, and Rowen. Boys, this is Melody Rose Orlinski." Mia said.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." Melody said with a smile.

"Your Japanese is amazing." Kento said.

"My family is Japanese, we moved to America a week before my 6 year old brother was born." Melody explained.

"Wow." Rowen said.

"I barely remember my life before we moved thou, my parents have told me that I had been involved in an accident and had lost my memory, I have regained most of it but not all." She told them as Rowen froze, what she had just said sounded like what happened to him the day his stepmother had died and his twin sister disappeared.

"That is shocking." Said Ryo.

"I know, it's why I choose to come here when I signed up for the program in the first place." Melody said.

"What do you remember from before your family moved?" Cye asked his new house mate.

"I remember being in a car, there was a woman driving. It was not my mother but someone else. There was a young boy the same age as me, we were in the back of the car, I remember calling him 'Rico' I know it was a nickname, I can't remember his real name, and all I can remember is that it starts with the letter 'R'. That is all I can remember." Melody told them.

After Melody went to unpack her things, Sage noticed that Rowen had gone pale and gave the others a look that said 'don't say a word, I will talk to him' and took a hold of his childhood friend's arm and dragged him out to the lake and to the dock that behind the house to talk.

* * *

"It is her Sage." Rowen said once they were alone.

"Her who?" Sage asked, he wanted Rowen to say it aloud, he knew that Rowen thought that Melody was his twin sister.

"My sister." Rowen said.

"What gave you that idea?" he asked him.

"Georgy loved calling me 'Rico' it was her second favorite nickname for me, the first being 'Rota'." Said Rowen with a sigh.

"Unfortunately there is nothing you can do or say to her until she remembers everything else." Sage said.

"I know." Rowen said sadly, making Sage sigh softly.

"My father believes that Georgy was thrown from the car and had managed to get to her feet and walk away before getting picked up and taken to a hospital and adopted to a loving family. He thinks it's the reason that we haven't heard from her is because like you, she could have been suffering from amnesia. It's just a theory he has." Sage told his friend, this was something that Rowen did not know about.

"You think that's what happened to her?" Rowen asked as he looked at Sage, surprised to hear about this theory.

"I believe so yes, but if we are right and that is what happened and you are right about who Melody _really_ is, and then all we have to do is wait." Sage said.

"I need to think about all this, I'm going home." Rowen said as they headed back toward the house.

"Alright, I'll tell them that you went home to think about something that has been bothering you." Sage said as Rowen nodded and walked around to the front of the house and down the driveway and to the street so he could head back to the house that he had lived in with his father since he and his twin sister had been born. Sage walked into the kitchen and told the others that Rowen believed that Melody was his twin sister and he needed to think about it.

* * *

A few days later found Ryo and Cye in their first period class and Melody came in and took a seat in front of Ryo. During the class, Melody learned which of her classes Ryo, Cye, Sage, Kento, and Rowen would be in as she talked with Ryo and Cye. The six of them learned of a talent show the school was hosting and all six decided to enter it.

"Rowen?" Melody asked him as they walked towards a class they had together, the other 4 where not in this class they had.

"Yeah?" Rowen said.

"Would you mind to do a duet with me in the talent show?" Melody asked him.

"Sure. We can stay after school tomorrow and practice." Rowen said as Melody agreed.

* * *

The next day Melody and Rowen stayed after school, they met on the stage to practice for the show.

"So what do you want to preform?" Rowen asked her.

"There is a song I know, I play it on the flute. There is no music and I'm not sure if you can play it." Melody told him as he thought of the song he felt that she was talking about, it was the song that he had played in the woods with Sage almost a week ago.

"We can try to play it." Rowen said as she agreed.

"Okay." She said as she put her flute together and played a scale as Rowen picked up a violin and did the same.

Melody then started the song and Rowen knew this was further proof that Melody was his twin sister, before he jumped in which made her look at him in shock. They kept playing and soon Rowen took a step towards her and she mirrored him as they started to dance; their eyes locked on each other as they danced. When they finished they put their instruments away before they started to head home.

"How did you know that song?" Melody asked.

"I have always known it. I have a twin sister, a lot of people think she is dead, but there are a few who do not and think that she is still alive, her name was 'Georgina Hashiba'. Many years ago, my step mother, my sister and I where on our way home when we were involved in an accident. My stepmother died that day and my twin sister disappeared. There was a song that the two of us made up, no one could play it but us and they couldn't dance and play at the same time." Rowen told Melody.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Melody said referring to his stepmother and sister.

"It's okay; I just wish I knew what happened to my sister. My father and I would like some closure if she is truly dead or not." Rowen said as Melody nodded her head understanding what he meant.

"See you tomorrow." Melody said when they arrived at Mia's place.

"See ya." Rowen agreed and walked away.

* * *

That night as Melody slept, she had a dream and she remembered everything, there was no point in going back to sleep until she spoke to her parents, who were not her real parents.

" _You should be asleep, my dear."_ Her mother said.

"I was until I had a dream, it was so vivid mother, and it felt so real. _"_ Melody said.

" _Do you want to talk about it?"_ her father asked as she nodded her head.

"I think I remember everything, the young boy in the car with me, the one I called 'Rico'. He is my identical twin brother; our birth mother died giving birth to us so our father remarried. Our step mother was the woman driving the car; we called her 'Momma Minka' and my twin brother's real name is Rowen Hashiba; my real name, the name I forgot is Georgina Hashiba." Melody said.

" _When we found you, we had heard that Minka Hashiba had died in a car crash and her stepson was hurt badly and her stepdaughter was missing. When we learned that you had amnesia, we had decided it was best if we said nothing to you about it and wait until you regained your memories."_ Her adoptive father told her.

" _This does not change anything, you_ _are_ _still our daughter and we_ _still_ _love you."_ Her adoptive mother said.

"Thanks mom, do you think it is possible for me to change my name back to my birth name? _"_ Melody asked.

" _Yes, thou it might be best if you wait until the school year is over."_ Her adoptive father said.

"Okay. I will tell my birth father and twin brother that I remember them now." She said.

" _Goodnight, Georgina."_ They said when she yawned.

"Night." Georgina replied before she signed out of skype and went back to bed.

* * *

Two weeks later it was the day before the talent show and she decided that it was time to tell her twin brother the truth.

"Rowen, can I talk to you privately?" She asked.

"Sure, why don't we step outside for a bit?" Rowen said they stood up and he led her outside; he, Sage, and Kento had spent the night at Koji mansion. Sage had told Rowen as they lay in bed that he had told the others about Georgina and that they knew that the two of them where highly talented in music. Rowen hadn't been surprised that Sage had told their friends nor was he mad about it, which he told Sage that he wasn't.

"Do you remember what I said about not knowing my life before my family moved to America?" She asked as they walked to the dock by the lake.

"Of course I do." Rowen replied.

"Well, I remember everything now, the woman driving the car was my step mother, she married my father since my birth mother died giving birth to me and my identical twin brother who is the young boy that was in the car with us. That song we will perform tomorrow, when we practiced it made me think. Then you told me about your twin sister and when I went to bed I dreamt of the day Momma Minka died; I had been thrown from the car and had been suffering from amnesia all this time, Rio." She explained as they sat on the dock looking out at the lake.

For a moment Rowen stared at her in shock, 'Rio' was a nickname that only his twin sister knew; no one else knew it, not his father, nor his friend Sage, only his twin sister. 'Melody' had just called him 'Rio,' which confirmed his hunch; "Melody Rose Orlinski" was his long lost identical twin sister!

"I can't believe it, Gea. Everyone thought you had died. I had amnesia for a year before I remembered and questioned our father; he said that everyone thought you were dead. I threw a fit; I knew that you were still alive. Dad has been 50/50 about believing me; he is finding it hard somedays. Sage told me when you came here that his father had believed you had been thrown from the car and wandered away and been found by someone and they brought you a hospital and then you were put up for adoption by child services." Rowen explained to his twin sister.

"He was right; the Orlinski's found me and brought me to a hospital and learned that I had amnesia. They took me in and CPS let them adopted me. When I remembered I spoke to them and they told me that they still loved me and I was still there daughter. They want me to wait until the school year is over before they put in the paperwork to change my name. I will become 'Georgina Rose Hashiba-Orlinski' or just 'Georgina Orlinski' for short." Georgina told her twin who pulled her into a hug.

"I don't care what anyone calls you; you are my twin sister and nothing in the world will change that." Rowen said as they cried, happy to be reunited at last.

"We still need to tell our father and everyone in the house." Georgina said as they started to head back to the house after they had dried their tears.

"We can tell them tonight, and we can tell father next weekend." Rowen said.

Once inside they told Mia, Ryo, Cye, Sage, and Kento that 'Melody' was in fact Rowen's long lost twin sister Georgina, and that she was going to wait until the end of the school year to change her name. Everyone was happy and Georgina gave Sage permission to tell his parents and his grandfather the truth about her. Everyone else would find out over the summer when she would change her name.

* * *

The next day Rowen and his sister stood back stage with their flute and violin in hand; they were next in the talent show, the others had already done their performances.

"Thank you boys for your performance; next we have a musical duet between Rowen Hashiba and our newest foreign exchange student Melody Orlinski!" the principal said as they walked out as everyone in the seats clapped. Georgina put her flute to her mouth and began to play their song, after a bit Rowen joined in and then Georgina stopped, letting Rowen have a solo before joining him. They went back and forth for a bit before they started dancing without missing a beat, when they were done, they got a standing ovation.

"Wow! That was impressive! Does that song have a name?" the principal asked them as they shook their heads 'no' before they left the stage and rejoined their friends after they put their instruments away, laughing to themselves since they knew that their father would be shocked to hear them play _that_ song.

Mr. Hashiba had watched his son play the one song that only he and his twin sister could play, but the girl was a foreign exchange student and not his long lost daughter or was she? He was going to question his son about her, only his daughter could play and dance at the same time while playing _THAT_ song with his son.

"Rowen, were did that girl learn that song?" Mr. Hashiba asked his son as they headed home for the night once the talent show was over.

"It's a long story dad. She needs to be with us to explain it; we will tell you this coming weekend. I promise dad." Rowen told his father.

"Alright. I'm still surprised you played _THAT_ song." Mr. Hashiba said as they arrived home.

"I know. Good night dad." Rowen said as they went inside and he went up to his room.

"Good night son." Mr. Hashiba replied.

* * *

"Dad, this is Melody Orlinski and we feel it is time you learned the truth." Rowen said to his father a week later as Georgina faced her birth father for the first time since that fateful day.

"First of all let me explain, even thou I am a foreign exchange student, I was born here in Japan and moved to America a week before my 6 year old brother was born. My life before I moved was a blur, my parents told me I was in a car crash and I had lost my memory. I regained most of it before coming here and since starting school, I remembered everything else." She explained.

"She told me and my friends that she remembered being in a car with a young boy and a woman who was driving it, the woman was not her mother and she called the boy 'Rico' which she knew was a nickname and that his real name started with the letter 'R'." Rowen told his father who had paled as he listened to them. What his son had said sounded like what happened to his second wife, his daughter loved calling her brother 'Rico' and 'Rota.'

"Then when Rowen and I practiced the song we did for the talent show, it got me thinking." She said.

"I then told her about Georgina." Rowen added.

"Then I dreamt of the day 'Momma Minka' died and I remembered everything. I was thrown from the car and wandered away from the crash site until the Orlinski's found me and brought me to a hospital where they learned that I had amnesia and they adopted me and gave me the name 'Melody Rose'. I am going to wait until the summer to change my name." she said as their father looked up at them, shocked as Melody used the name 'Momma Minka' it was what his children called their stepmother, a name his second wife loved.

"Ch...Change it to what?" Mr. Hashiba asked, could it be true? Could this be his long lost daughter? Could Melody be his daughter Georgina?

"Georgina Rose Hashiba-Orlinski, I will mostly go by Georgina Orlinski." She told him with a small smile.

He could not believe it! It _**WAS**_ his long lost daughter! He was so shocked and happy he couldn't do anything as he stared at his daughter. His _**DAUGHTER**_!

"I think we broke him, Rota." Georgina said to her twin brother with a laugh.

"I agree, Gee-Gee." Rowen laughed as their father jumped to his feet and hugged his daughter for the first time since the accident. Hearing those nick names just drove it home for him, the girl standing next to his son was truly his daughter!

"Oh my angel! How I have missed you!" Mr. Hashiba exclaimed as he cried tears of joy, he finally had his daughter back.

"I've missed you too, dad." Georgina said as she hugged her father back, tears flowing down her face as well.

"Until the summer, you will still be called 'Melody Orlinski' yes?" their father asked, wanting to make sure he had heard his daughter correctly as the two of them wiped their eyes.

"Yes, that way no one will get confused and when school starts next year, I will have combined my birth name with adoptive name." Georgina explained, as the three of them sat down and talked. She told her father and twin brother what it was like living in America with three younger adoptive siblings.

* * *

The ronins called her 'Melody' when the 6 of them were in school or out in public, but when they were alone they called her 'Georgina'. She called her brother by his nicknames when they were alone and by his full name while in school or in public. When Rowen and Georgina's birthday came around they held it at the Koji mansion and Rowen was happy that he got his wish. He told his twin sister that once he had learned that she had disappeared, he would wish for her to return to him every year on their birthday.

The school year seemed to fly by and when they finished the last day of school Georgina was surprised to find her adoptive family had flown to Japan. Her younger brother and twin baby sisters knew that 'Melody' had been adopted into the family, her real family still lived in Japan. Mia told her that they had come down the week before and got started on changing her name. Rowen and his father got to meet the family that had taken care of Georgina since the accident that took her away from them.

* * *

Word got out that Georgina Hashiba, who had been missing for almost 7 years now, had finally returned to her family. It was revealed that she had been thrown from the car and suffered from amnesia. She was found by the Orlinski family and later adopted by them, before moving to America. She had regained most of her memory but it wasn't until she came to Japan as a part of a foreign exchange student program that she remembered everything. Since she had been adopted she was changing her name so it was a combo of both names, she was now going to be known as "Georgina Rose Hashiba-Orlinski" and her adoptive family was planning on moving back to Japan so she could be with both families. She loved her new life; it was the best of both worlds.

* * *

 _Annie: Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas!_

 **SB/Kierra: Review please, Cya! Happy New year!**

 _Annie: Bye!_


End file.
